Un final triste
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Tu la quieres, pero ella a ti no. Ella quiere a alguien más, por querer que te viera hiciste algo que te perjudico... pero a ella le ayudo para acercarse a él. Alguien debe tener un final feliz, lamentablemente no siempre es el protagonista quien lo tiene, a veces el personaje secundario lo posee, y desde el comienzo. -Asco de titulo y nada que ver con la historia xD-


De seguro dirán "¿Porque en lugar de esto no te pones a escribir el de Vida nueva? Pues verán Me dieron ganas de escribir de princesa y ya :DDD a que buena respuesta! Soy una mala persona xDDD

Pero bueno, aclaro que este es un trió amoroso y mi incursión en shojo-ai :D si no les gusta, no lean ._. absténganse de leer algo que les desagrade, y que les ofenda en algún sentido.

* * *

Te duele, te duele y mucho. Ver a la persona que quieres, y que esta no te quiera si quiera hablar. Aunque es claramente tu culpa; después de todo desde pequeñas le tratabas mal, le molestabas, y conforme fueron creciendo le fuiste haciendo la vida añicos, ella siempre defendida por sus hermanas, y a ti importándote poco… o fingías. ¿Qué puede hacer un niño pequeño para llamar la atención de otro? Tú molestabas, le insultabas y le decías que eras mejor. Con los años seguiste igual; era la única manera que conocías para hacer que la rubia te viera, te dije algo… te prestara atención. No te hacías ilusiones, sabías que ella no tenía esa clase de… "inclinaciones", a ella le gustaban los hombres… uno en concreto.

Lo sabías porque cuanto tú la observabas, ella le observaba a él. Suspiraba por él. Y lamentablemente lo afirmo ella, ante sus hermanas. Escuchaste por equivocación, y hubieras deseado no haber escuchado eso. Te rompió el corazón en miles de fragmentos. Esa noche en tu habitación lloraste. Lo que sentías por ella era obviamente platónico, pero no podías aceptar que ella amara a alguien más… menos a alguien como él. Después de eso, le molestabas más, en un intento para que no se fijara más en el chico. Pero no era posible, Bellota siempre te alejaba con amenazas, Bombón te lo pedía amablemente, o una respuesta mordaz. ¿Qué podías hacer? Irte simplemente eso…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en cocinar? Siempre en la clase de repostería le veías hacer galletas, se veían deliciosas y seguro lo eran, y seguro no eran para ti. Veías a la rubia cocinar, adornar y empacar las galletas… para él. Sentías celos de ese chico, tenía el corazón de la chica más amable y perfecta del mundo en su mano, sin saberlo. Cuando acabo la clase le seguiste, viste como Burbuja introducía las galletas en el casillero del chico, y se iba corriendo del lugar. Sabías lo que venía, Him llegaría y vería ese paquete de nuevo, sonreiría y las probaría, para después darle unas a sus hermanos.

Te molestaba que él no supiera que Burbuja le daba algo que prepara con esmero. Tenías envidia de él…

x.x.x.x.x.x

-¿Fiesta de disfraces? ¡Puff! Ya no eres una nena para hacer ese tipo de fiestas Rob-. Dijiste mirando a la chica que te entregaba una invitación para su cumpleaños número 18.

-Vamos Princesa… Irán todos. Invite a demás de todos los de nuestra clase, a otros más-. Te insistió. Y lo pensaste… ella iría si era el caso.

-Madre mía. De acuerdo, iré-. Dijiste con molestia falsa y rodando los ojos. Robin sonrió y tomaste la invitación. La leíste desinteresadamente.

-Te espero-. Dijo antes de irse. Sabías que ahora iría el "trió Utonio" y trataste de escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Disfraces? ¡Es genial Robin!-. Escuchaste a tu amor platónico.

-¿Empezara en la noche?-.

-No, será desde en la tarde, pero les aseguro que terminara tarde-.

-No creo que sea buena idea…-.

-¡Vamos Bombón! No seas aguafiestas-.

Sonreíste… eso sería genial. Si ibas disfrazada podrías hablar con Burbuja sin preocupaciones, sin que te viera con fastidio o huyera de ti… debías pensar en un buen disfraz para esa noche.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Frunciste el seño. No sabías que Robin era amiga de los Him. Te molesto ver como les entregaba las invitaciones… y más ver como Burbuja estaba feliz de haber escuchado que el chico que le gusta iría… tu plan estaba cayendo. Sabías que la rubia intentaría acercarse a él durante esa fiesta, eso implicaba que tú no serias siquiera una posibilidad en la mente de ella… a menos que…

El día de la fiesta llego. Y mirabas tu disfraz. Era arriesgado, pero era lo mejor que podías pensar para hacer que ella lo pasara contigo… suspiraste y comenzaste a sujetar tu cabello rizado. Toda esa melena rojiza dentro de la peluca rubia que habías conseguido. Te miraste al espejo y te la colocaste. No debía haber rastro alguno de tu cabello natural. Después te colocaste esos lentes de contacto de color azul profundo. Te maquillaste para no tener esas pecas distintivas tuyas. Ahora venia lo problemático… con el paso de los años te desarrollaste, no era por fanfarronear, pero eras la chica con mejor cuerpo… eso ahora te perjudicaba. ¿Cómo esconder tus senos?

Te dolía el pecho por lo apretado de las vendas, y te costaba un poco moverte, pero valía la pena, o esperabas que lo valiera. Te colocaste ese traje de edad victoriana de color negro, blanco y azul marino… Te miraste en el espejo, te veías como un joven bastante delicado… no importaba, te colocaste el antifaz blanco. Así nadie te reconocería, estabas más que segura. Incluso varias sirvientas de tu hogar te desconocieron.

El trayecto a la fiesta de puso nerviosa, incluso dudaste en ir o no. O cambiarte el disfraz… pero no. Ya habías llegado. Tragaste duro y bajaste de tu limosina. Entraste después de entregar la invitación. El salón que habían rentado para la fiesta era grande, más de lo que llegaste a imaginar… a pesar de ser temprano, ya se veía mucho movimiento. La buscaste con la mirada, sin encontrarla.

-¡Ya llego la fiesta malditos perros!-. Escuchaste detrás de ti y giraste. Rodaste los ojos al ver a los Him.

El mayor vestido de vampiro, el mediano de pirata y el menos de parca. Eso era perfecto para ti. Él tenía su melena dorada reconocible a kilómetros escondida bajo esa capucha de color negro. Si Burbuja te veía a ti de lejos, juraría que eras él. Comenzaste a caminar buscándola. Y la encontraste. Estaba hablando con la festejada, optaste por algo discreto pero hábil… pasaste detrás de Robin, entrando en el campo visual de Burbuja, directo a la mesa de aperitivos… no viste, pero estabas casi segura que ella a ti si te vio. Como esperabas, escuchaste pasos detrás de ti y después como te tocaban delicadamente el hombro, giraste y la viste… vestida de gato; era un disfraz adorable, a la vez que provocativo. Miraste sus ojos celestes, estaba nerviosa.

-Hola-. Le dijiste, en toda la espera para la fiesta, practicaste mil y un maneras para hacer tu voz gruesa y no chillante, y había funcionado.

-Hola…-. Te contesto. Y te quedaste en blanco… ¿Qué diría un chico tan mal educado, hiperactivo, atrevido y fanfarrón a Burbuja? ¿Qué diría Boomer…?

-¿Quieres bailar?-. Preguntaste, y Burbuja asintió rápidamente…

x.x.x.x.x.x

Tu mejor velada, el mejor día de tu vida… Te sentías como en un sueño. No podías explicarlo, solamente eras feliz, lo eras y nada podía perturbar tu momento.

Estaban en el balcón, ya estaba avanzada la noche… miraban las estrellas… miraste a la rubia junto tuyo… se veía tan hermosa ante esa vista. Tan perfecta…

Ahora eras incógnita. Ahora ante sus ojos eras Boomer Him, su amor, ese chico rubio y de ojos azules, uno de los que tenían record de expulsión en la escuela, ese chico que tú odiabas más que nadie en la vida misma. Él chico que tenía el corazón de Burbuja. _¿Podría…?_ Te preguntaste, pero lo hiciste de todas maneras. La tomaste del brazo y jalaste bruscamente a ti… le robaste un beso, un beso que fue correspondido por ella… no sabías como calificar ese momento tan mágico para ti… tan deseado. Cuando ese beso, casto por ella, y manipulado por ti termino. Se sonrieron.

-Entremos-. Le dijiste… y fue tu peor error. Iban tomadas de la mano. Cuando entraron alguien fue arrojado hacia ti, derrumbándote al instante.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra Butch!-. Te tensaste al escuchar la voz de la persona. Y le viste.

La persona que choco contra ti se levanto, y se retiro la capucha, dejando al aire una rubia cabellera, revuelta. No pudiste despegar la vista de él. Y menos cuando este se giro a ti.

-Lo siento, me empujaron y no logre mantenerme en pie-. Te dijo, y extendió su mano para poder ayudarte a levantarte. Pero no le hiciste caso, miraste rápidamente a Burbuja.

Tu amor, esa persona que jurabas querer tanto estaba atónita ante la escena… Burbuja te miro, y después a Boomer… el verdadero Boomer Him. Sentiste miedo… mucho miedo. Te levantaste empujando al rubio y saliste corriendo a los jardines, empujando a la gente frente tuyo. Cuando estuviste fuera, te recargaste en un árbol, y arrogaste tu antifaz… te deslizaste por el tronco.

El miedo te carcomía. No sabías que hacer, eso nunca se te paso por la mente… nunca pensaste en que pasaría si Burbuja se daba cuenta que no eras quien ella pensaba… no sabías como verla de nueva cuenta a la cara…

-¿Estás bien…?-. Te giraste sorprendida… Burbuja estaba caminando hacia ti con preocupación…

-Yo…-.

-¡Hey!-. Había llegado, frunciste el seño al verlo corriendo hasta ustedes. Él, quien pensabas era la manzana de la discordia… -¿Estás bien? Saliste corriendo tan rápido y te vi muy asustado y preocupado. Estas muy pálido, ¿Amigo, no quieres ver a un medico?-.

Miraste como Burbuja desviaba su vista al rubio que estaba junto suyo. Esas miradas tan llenas…. Distintas a las que a ti te daba que eran vacías… mordiste tu labio inferior y te levantaste, caminaste hasta Him.

El grito ahogado de Burbuja resonó después del golpe que le diste a Boomer en la mejilla. El chico retrocedió unos pasos, y se llevo la mano a la mejilla dañada. Te sentiste satisfecha al ver que le rompiste el labio, y que sangraba.

-¡Te odio maldito! ¡Vete al mismo infierno!-. Le gritaste furiosa, aun estabas un poco consiente y seguiste fingiendo la voz. -¡Eres una escoria, mal…!-.

Caíste al suelo, sin usar las manos como amortiguador. Pensaste que tu quijada estaba a punto de dejar su lugar, tu cabeza sintió un gran dolor, y el sabor a hierro lleno tu paladar. Un fuerte jalón te hizo mirar al frente; un par de ojos azules marinos mirándote con molestia…

-A mi no me vuelves a tocar infeliz-. Temblaste al oír su voz. –No sé por qué hiciste eso, pero si pelea quieres, te la daré hijo de puta-.

Cerraste los ojos cuando él levanto su puño, para asestarte otro golpe. Pero este no llego, abriste solo uno y viste sorprendida lo que estaba frente tuyo; Burbuja sostenía el brazo de Boomer, impidiendo que te tocara de nueva cuenta. El chico le miraba confuso, al igual que tú.

-Basta, ya no peleen más…-. Dijo, y de sus ojos viste como las lágrimas salían. –Deténganse por favor-.

Boomer te dejo de sostener y caíste de nuevo al suelo. Viste a ambos.

-Simplemente vine porque estaba preocupado por él-. Explico el rubio, mientras te veía. –Pero al parecer está más que bien, como para querer una pelea-. Con su larga capa se limpio la sangre que aun salía de su labio. –Me voy, pero te sugiero que tengas cuidado con él. Esta loco-. Dijo mientras veía a la rubia junto suyo.

-Está bien… deberías ver a un medico-. Dijo, para después mírate a ti. –Ambos-. Corrigió, y bajaste la mirada apenada.

-Yo estoy bien-. Contesto Boomer, y te vio de nuevo. –Tú, en cambio… me contuve un poco, pero te dejara una "linda" marca-. Dijo, y en sus palabras iba un cinismo más claro que le agua, gruñiste por lo bajo. –No vemos… am… ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

Te viste tentada a volverle a golpear. Pero solo tú saldrías perdiendo. Viste que las mejillas de Burbuja se tiñeron de rojo levemente.

-Burbuja-.

-¿Burbuja? ¡Qué nombre tan más gracioso!-. Grito él en forma de respuesta. –Pero muy original, dudo olvidarlo. Nos vemos Burbuja, y… nos vemos-.

El chico se fue, dejándolas en completo silencio. Te levantaste cómo pudiste y sacudiste tu ropa. Burbuja te veía en silencio, no tenía el valor suficiente para verle a la cara… ni hablarle, estabas segura que no saldría nada si decidías decirle algo… no habían excusas para lo que hiciste, ni respuestas, ni razones. Después de limpiar tu traje pasaste tus dedos delicadamente por tu herida. Boomer había dicho que se contuvo, pero tenías el labio demasiado abierto y sangrabas mucho, ni que decir del horrible dolor que sentías. Te alegraste de que no te golpeara con su fuerza real…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

-No-. Contestaste cortante… pero no querías que tu identidad fuera descubierta, el limpiarte la sangre, también había retirado un poco el maquillaje, con solo tus pecas al descubierto era el fin. –Estoy bien-.

-No te creo-.

-Aunque no creas, es verdad-.

-Pero…-.

-¡Estoy bien!-. Gritaste y finalmente le viste a la cara. Ella te veía sorprendida, relajaste tus facciones y sonreíste. –Lamento, a verte engañado… de verdad. También lamento que hayas presenciado lo que paso-.

Silencio… no decía nada, era lo peor para ti… era peor que mil cosas dichas. Sentiste las lagrimas aglomerarse en tus ojos, pero no llorarías… no ahora, no después de haber engañado, incluso recibido un golpe de Boomer, no caerías tan fácil solo por un mero sentimiento.

-¿Por qué, fingir ser Boomer?-. Te pregunto.

-Bastante obvio es ¿No?-. Respondiste irguiéndote por completo. –Lamento también el beso-.

La rubia permaneció en silencio. Ya no había nada más que decir, ni ella a ti, y tú a ella tampoco. Caminaste con la cabeza en alto. Entraste de nuevo al salón y para tu mala suerte viste a Boomer, junto con sus hermanos. Recibiste una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa de Brick, mientras que Butch sonrió abiertamente y te mostro el dedo medio. Boomer, frunció el seño y movió los labios, no era necesario ser un experto para saber que había dicho, un silencioso _"Vete a la mierda"_, fue tu despedida. Saliste sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

No llamaste para que te recogieran, saliste corriendo del salón y así te fuiste a tu casa; las lágrimas salían, tu boca aun sabia a hierro, aun te dolía la cara, pero te dolía más el corazón… cuando llegaste ignoraste a las sirvientas y te encerraste en tu habitación. Lloraste como nunca en tu vida; ese día había empezado bien, estuviste todo el día con Burbuja e incluso le robaste un beso… y termino con un golpe rotundo en tu rostro, y un rechazo más que directo. Esa noche ni siquiera saliste, te quedaste profundamente dormida, aun con el traje puesto y la herida en tu labio.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Te miraste al espejo, la herida se veía aun peor que el día anterior, y qué decir del moretón que quedo. Suspiraste, ¿Qué hacer? Solo recurrir a tus caros maquillajes importados de todo el mundo. Pero estabas segura que no serian suficientes para taparlo. Cada vez que te tocabas el labio te ardía de manera exagerada. Maldijiste a Boomer por golpear a una dama como tú, pero era comprensible, ibas disfrazada de varón…

Arrojaste el rubor al suelo, la marca seguía visible. Suspiraste pero ahora con frustración. Tomaste tu bolso de mano y saliste a paso firme, sin importante si se notaba o no. Salir de compras ayudaría, siempre te despejaba la mente en momentos complicados. Llegaste al centro comercial y emprendiste el camino a tu tienda favorita. Hasta que la viste… al parecer el destino deseaba que enfrentaras tus pequeños planes fallidos. La ignoraste olímpicamente y aceleraste el paso. De seguro ni caso te haría, después de todo para Burbuja, Princesa solo era una chica rica y mimada…

-¡Princesa!-. De un tirón te hicieron girar. -¿Qué te paso?-.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la chica insistía en darte esperanzas que no existían?... Tocaste tu mejilla y sonreíste con altanería.

-Un idiota que me golpeo-.

Mala jugada, habías dicho la verdad… ¿Se daría cuenta? Esperabas que no, seria, seria… decir abiertamente tus sentimientos… Burbuja te miraba, y toco lentamente y con delicadeza tu herida. Tú cerraste los ojos. No querías saber nada más… querías que el contacto acabara para irte, a donde fuera, pero te quieras retirar de ahí… huir como la cobarde que eres.

-Se ve muy grave… ¿Has ido con el médico?-. Negaste ante la reciente pregunta. -¿Por qué?-.

-Estoy bien, se quitara solo-.

-Pero tienes el labio partido-.

-No es grave, ya lave la herida-.

-Aun así, es mejor ir con un profesional-.

-¡Estoy bien!-. Gritaste, y alejaste la mano de la rubia. -¿Y a ti que te importa?-.

-Ayer no quisiste ir al médico y me quede muy preocupada-.

-¿Qué…?-. Preguntaste apenas, ella sabía… no podía saber… ¿O sí? La viste suspirar, y juntar sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Se que el chico de ayer, en la fiesta de Robin eras tú, mejor dicho eres tú-. Te lo confirmo, sostuviste con mayor fuerza la correa de tu fino bolso.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Con verte ahora, y ver esa herida… puede que bajara un poco, pero sigue igual que ayer…-. Dijo. –Además, ayer llegaron a buscarte, y dijeron como ibas disfrazada-.

Te quedaste en silencio, bajaste la mirada y tensaste los hombros… tu secreto había sido descubierto por la persona que querías. Te sentías tonta… estúpida seria la palabra… Sonreíste con tristeza. Y le viste.

-Bueno, de mi parte ya lo he dicho todo, ¿Qué contestas?-.

Sabías de sobra cual era, lo sabías, pero querías oírla… que todo fuera directo sin rodeas. Que no te hicieras más ilusiones estúpidas e infantiles. Pero querías oírla, de ella misma. Burbuja te miro a los ojos, y se noto un poco de lastima…

-Lo siento, pero a mí me gusta Boomer-.

Fin. Se acabo tu historia de amor platónico. Sin epilogo y sin oportunidades, ella te rechazo por alguien, por un chico. Por Boomer. Suspiraste y te relajaste por completo. Sonreíste con gran tristeza, y en tus ojos oscuros se mostraba que querías llorar, pero que no lo harías, no frente a ella, y no en ese lugar… Burbuja aun te miraba con lastima, y se notaba que también triste por tener que rechazar de esa manera…

-¡Burbuja!-.

Escucharon ambas y giraron, ese chico, ese quien te había golpeado y ganado una batalla donde nunca participo abiertamente llego en bicicleta dentro del centro comercial. Una clara violación a las reglas del lugar, pero parecía no importarle.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?-.

-Ayer platicamos… y quedamos de vernos-. Al parecer, tu pequeño plan, solo ayudo a que ellos se conocieran…

Cuando Boomer estuvo cerca y se bajo de la bicicleta, te vio sorprendido.

-¿Pero que te paso?-. Pregunto, te tragaste la sarta de insultos que ibas a decirle, y sonreíste con altanería y sarcasmo.

-Practique boxeo pero el saco me golpeo en la cara-. Respondiste, Boomer rodó los ojos, era obvio que no te creyó, pero no te importaba. Si podía ser lo menos amigable con él, lo serías, si podías hacerle la vida de cuadros, lo harías… lastimosamente él no caería en tus amenazas.

-Pues que idiotez la tuya-. Te respondió y le fulminaste con la mirada.

-Mejor vámonos… Cuídate Princesa, y perdón-.

Les viste irse caminando tranquilamente. "si ella es feliz yo también" eso es una mentira, si ella es feliz, con alguien más te duele, pero no puedes hacer nada… sabes que pelear no te ayudara a obtener un lugar ya con alguien ahí. Sabes que por más que intentes tú serás Princesa Morbucks, y siempre estarás enamorada de Burbuja Utonio, pero ella amara a Boomer Him. Un triste amor no correspondido. Tu triste historia de hadas que no tendrá final feliz, al menos no para ti.

* * *

Cualquier error, o fue FF o se me paso xDD lamento los errores de verdad... y bueno aclaro, los disfraces que traían los chicos son de una imagen que vi por hay y están disfrazados de esa manera (es que me dio flojera pensar en otros xD)

Espero les haya gustado... y si mal no recuerdo no hay fics de Princesa en español xDD también, esta pareja de Princesa y burbuja, vi imágenes hace mucho tiempo, y me llamo un poco la atención xD

nada más que decir, saludos gente y gracias por leer :DD


End file.
